Princess Peach's Contest History
Who is Peach? Through most of Nintendo's history, Peach is known as the damsel in distress, always getting kidnapped by Bowser and always having to be rescued by Mario. She has her moments in Mario Kart games and such, but she mostly serves the role of weak female. With some very notable exceptions, beginning with Mario 2. In Mario 2, you could use one of four characters in the game. Peach was easily the best of the bunch, as a master of her aerial abilities could break the game and never come close to being touched. Another great exception is Super Mario RPG, in which Peach ends up forming an alliance with Bowser and Mario to save the Mushroom Kingdom from an outside force. Put the Lazy Shell on her and watch her never take damage again. But the biggest of all her side roles is easily SSBM. From day one, people cried about how cheap Peach was. Then people, including yours truly, learned how to play her properly. She's by far one of the most annoying characters to fight in SSBM, and only Sheik and Marth will pose any real problems to her. Even master Fox and Falco players fear the down smash (henceforth known as the Dress Blender), though the Priority Whore has an entire arsenal of annoying moves, not to mention being a master of edge guarding and defense. Instead of being an idiot and thinking you can take my Peach, just quit. It'll actually take longer for you to quit than it will for me to kill you. Some would throw Super Princess Peach into the mix as well, but something's wrong about Peach unlocking her special abilities via PMS. Regardless, Peach is a budding star in the Mario universe, and she *better* be good in Brawl, or I'm going to kill someone. "Sweet!" -Peach Peach's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-5 Summer 2006 Contest - Limit Division - 2 Seed * Limit Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Princess Daisy, 90611 83.10% - 18423 16.90% * Limit Semifinal --- Defeated (3) Jill Valentine, 59266 50.01% - 59239 49.99% * Limit Final --- Lost to (1) Tifa, 41033 33.95% - 79830 66.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 20th Place 33.62% It took forever for Peach to see a contest, but her first showing was a good one. In her first match, she killed her pathetic clone en route to being one of the few characters to break 90,000 votes in a match. The match against Jill Valentine was far more fun. Peach built a lead early, but lost it once the morning vote hit. That match looked over once Jill's lead hit 1400 votes, but along came the after-school voters (SEE ALSO: AWESOME PEOPLE) to bail Peach out. The Resident Evil star's lead disappeared in hours, and Peach again built a lead for herself. This lead would also not last, and the two fought to the finish. But just like in 2004 in the Ryu Hayabusa/Jill match, Jill found herself unable to get within 27 votes. Two close match, two losses by 27 votes. That *has* to suck. Tifa expected blew Peach out, though she didn't make Peach look like the joke fodder some predicted she would be pre-contest. Peach ended up being a solid midcarder and worthy of a spot in the bracket. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - First Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 20613 15.35% - Sephiroth, 74190 55.23% - Meta-Knight, 24453 18.20% - CATS, 15068 11.22% Those who speculated that Peach was not a heavy favorite got bragging rights from this match. Most people didn't expect much from Meta-Knight. Sure, he was newly announced for Brawl, but the princess was going to be in it, too, so that negated his advantage, right? Apparently not. Peach fell behind early but not by very much. It seemed to be the same situation as last year with Jill, so surely the day vote would come to her rescue, which usually benefits Smash Brothers characters. On the contrary, Meta-Knight destroyed her with it en route to beating her by nearly 4000 votes. Looks like it doesn't take much for Peach to get supplanted by other characters in the Smash Brothers hierarchy. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 15 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Gordon Freeman, 36330 46.75% - 41389 53.25% * Extrapolated Strength --- 42nd Place 26.12% After missing the 2008 battle, Peach barely made it in through the vote-in. She was paired against Gordon Freeman and came up short in the first round. Peach's strength never seems to grow or decline despite new Mario games being released or her own game. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 24 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5533 17.01% - (4) Kirby, 15109 46.44% - (15) Terra Branford, 11893 36.55% To little surprise Peach does not do well against Nintendo opponents as she was almost tripled by Kirby. She is quite low on the Mario and Nintendo totem pole, but give her a non-Nintendo opponent and she can have a decent performance. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 14 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Alucard, 12649 43.19% - 16635 56.81% Amazing how after an impressive first contest Peach has never reached such heights again. While Nintendo and Smash Bros were in an all-time high, she got a fairly low seed and again fell short in round 1, even if the adversary was just as unpredictable as Gordon Freeman (although Alucard's impressive contest somehow vindicated Peach). Category:Contest Histories